Moonlight
by TelevisionGod
Summary: He was the type of man you couldn’t get your eyes off of. [Lemon][I do not own FMA]


WARNING: This is a lemon. A graphic one at that. ENJOY!

* * *

It was a warm night out, and even warmer in the house. I didn't know what exactly drove me out but my feet wandered without my command. I was walking to the river. There was a slight breeze out, which explained why it was so much warmer in the house. I had on a plain white summer dress that came a little above my knees. I stared at the sky. The stars were so bright tonight. I remember when I went to Central when Edward was still in the military, you could never see them. Edward and Alphonse had returned that day. They had returned after 6 years. Alphonse had his body back, but Edward still had his automail. I looked ahead of me and almost gasped. Edward was standing before the river. He had grown to be 6'0 tall and his hair was much longer than it was before, he no longer wore it his traditional braid. The moonlight shined off his golden locks as they moved with the wind, it was as if they were dancing together. He was bare foot like myself and only wearing his leather pants. These leather pants were much different than the ones he wore as a teenager. They were lower and tighter, as if he knew he had a nice body. Which he did in fact. It seemed as thought he never worked out but he still had nice defined abs. The second you looked at him you knew he was strong. My feet kept walking and he turned around and looked at me. He stared at me for each step I took and I kept my eyes locked onto his heated golden ones. I ended up in front of him. I reached up to his chest now. I looked up into his eyes and saw a new emotion in them. I could read Edwards eyes like the back of my hand but this was new. I had never seen this. He turned around swiftly and stuck his hands into his back pockets. The material strained where his hands were. I took a nice look at his ass before I walked up beside him. He was staring intently at the sky. His neck was strained from his head being bent back. His facial features had changed also. His jaw bone had become sharper. Baby fat no longer invaded his face. He had become striking, and sexy. He was the type of man you couldn't get your eyes off of. He wasn't handsome, in a manly sort of way. He was more beautiful, like an angel.

"Edward." His name came out of my lips before I could comprehend. I said it in a whisper, it was almost seductive. I felt heat rise in my belly and smiled. I knew this was going to happen. I mean every girl was attracted to him, in a lustful sort of way. He turned those stunning eyes on me and I froze. They almost put you into a trance, like a rat caught into the serpents dance. I wringed my hands and looked down. I knew I was blushing, I could feel it burning m ears and rise up my pale neck. He chuckled lightly then. I gasped and looked up at him. His eyes were full of laughter and still the one emotion that I couldn't yet place. I gave him a stern look and demanded he tell me what he was laughing at.

"Your blushing." He stated simply. Was it that obvious. I blushed even harder then and his laughing got twice worse. I was about to put my face toward the ground again when a firm callused hand took my jaw and turned me toward him. His lips were on mine before my head completely turned around. I gasped and lightly kissed him back. What was he doing? He brought his real arm on my waste and pulled me toward him. His body felt magnificent against my own. My hand went into his long locks and pushed him harder into my mouth. I think the question was, what was I doing? His tongue entered my mouth and I jumped back away from him.

"Edward this isn't right." I grabbed the hem of my skirt and crinkled it into my hands. He walked closer to me. So graceful, almost cat like. He grabbed my hips and dug them into his groin. He was hard. I could tell that much. He started kissing down my neck and whispered "and why not?" I didn't have an answer for that. It all felt so good. His kisses started toward my collar bone then and went further down. His hands went to the strap of my cotton white dress and started to slide it across my shoulders.

"Edward!" I yelped. I grabbed the strap and pulled it back up. What if someone was watching? I looked around anxiously.

"We can't do this." I really did want to.

"Why not Win, we're both almost twenty one now. I know you feel something towards me and I defiantly know I feel something toward you." I gasped as he went to his knees then. His hands went back to my dress straps and started to pull them down and I let him. He didn't pull my dress down though. His hands let the straps fall where they wished and his hands wandered my curves. First they went over my breasts and down my sides, squeezing my hips and lowering over my thighs. His flesh hand slid up my dress, up the side of my thigh. His automail hand went to the back of my dress then and started to unzip it. His hand was cold and it made me arch my back. The feeling of one warm hand wandering up my body, and one cold one wandering down made my breath catch into my throat. My dress pooled around my ankles leaving my breasts exposed and showing off my white lace panties.

"Edward" I whispered and felt his hand wander up my stomach and to my breast. He pinched my nipple and I gasped. I have by no means done this with anyone before. He brought his head up and pulled one breast into his mouth. My hand tangled themselves into his hair and my head flew back and I moaned. Loudly. He sucked on my nipple lightly, then began to take in more. I watched as he took inch for inch of my breast into his mouth all the while massaging the other with his hand. He withdrew my breast from his mouth and once again sucked on my nipple, harder then the first time. He bit lightly and I felt myself growing wetter with each suck. My hands wandered down his smooth back, coming back over his shoulders and sliding over his own nipples, they hardened at the first contact of my hands and he moaned with my breast still in mouth and it brought shivers up my spine. He slowly took my breast out of his mouth and came up and kissed me open mouthed. Our tongues explored each inch of each others. We both moaned into that kiss and finally withdrew to find some oxygen. He pulled me toward him then, my feet forgetting the dress that was around my ankles and whisking against the grass. My breasts hit his stomach and I moaned.

"Winry." He whispered, almost moaned. I could feel his erection through his pants and my hand went and slightly squeezed it. His breath quickened and his hand covered mine, making me do it again. I took his own nipple into my mouth and sucked lightly while my hand still squeezed his manhood. His head flew back and his mouth opened but no sound came out. I wanted more to hold onto. I wanted to feel my hand wrapped around his penis while pumping it up and down, up and down. My hands fumbled with his zipper and I pulled his pants down from his narrow hips. His penis flopped out, thick, erect and wanting attention. My hand went around it. It was so soft and smooth and I started pumping it.

"Oh god, Winry." He moaned, slightly leaning forward, his eyes squeezed shut. My other hand wandered to his testicles and lightly rolled them around between my hand. I was careful with them. I knew what happened if you either kicked them or squeezed them extremely tight. I had done both to Edward when we were growing up. I wanted to know what that oh so soft skin felt like in my mouth and lowered my head to the tip of his penis. I removed my hand and kept going further down his shaft until I felt like I couldn't take any more and came back up, never leaving off the head though.

"Winry" He gasped and I looked up at him, still moving my head up and down the shaft. He looked down and his body convulsed and his head flew back again.

"Winry, stop, or else I'm going to come." He almost yelled. I obeyed and stopped and as soon as I stood up and I was devoured into a rough kiss. He picked me up from my butt cheeks and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his manhood throbbing against my thigh and smiled, I had caused that. He brought us down onto the ground softly and pushed my thighs apart, the moon shining above us. His face went to my inner thigh, his long hair tickling me. I could feel his fingers spreading my folds apart and felt his tongue enter inside me. My hips bucked from this and his strong hands held me down, almost torturing me. He licked upward onto my clitoris and made a perfect o with his mouth before he started sucking softly. My left hand flew to his hair while my right one grabbed the grass above me. I could feel the orgasm flooding in my lower stomach. It kept getting stronger and stronger. Edward must of knew because he stopped and looked at me. His eyes were glazed over and his hair was strewn over his shoulders.

"Winry, are you sure you want this?" He asked climbing in between my legs.

"Why not, we are twenty one aren't we?" I said, repeating his words. He chuckled and asked me a serious question.

"Are you a virgin?" I started laughing and his face went slack.

"Yes, I am." I said. I brought my hand up to his cheek and caressed it. It was smooth from his recent shaving.

"You know it will hurt then, right?" His head pushed into my hand and I giggled.

"Edward, I'm not 12." I said. He smiled and mouthed the words 'I know'.

He moved his hips a little and I could feel the tip enter me, it didn't hurt yet. He pulled slightly out, but didn't leave me. He thrust hard inside me and I could feel my barrier brake. It didn't hurt that bad, not like all my friends said it would. It felt more like a slight tear and I could feel tears burn my eyes. They weren't of pain though, they were of happiness. He sat there for a little bit, letting me adjust to his size. I thought sprung into my head and I just had to ask it.

"Edward, are you a virgin?" I asked lightly. He blushed and looked off to the size. I brought my hand to his face and forced him to look me in the eye. "Are you?"

He opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it. He did this a couple times and slightly smiled.

"No, I'm not." He looked like an abused puppy and I smiled at him. "Edward don't worry. I still love you just the same." I leaned up and kissed him. He tensed up and looked me square in the eye like I had done to him just moments ago.

"Do you Winry? Do you love me?" His eyes started to water and I smiled.

"Yes Edward I do." I kissed him again and he didn't tense up this time. He kissed me back, his hair making a curtain for our faces.

"I was afraid you wouldn't wait for me." He said quietly and I realized he was crying. I brought both hands up this time and cupped his face.

"Edward I will always, ALWAYS wait for you." He moved his hips then and I remembered he was inside of me. My eyes closed and he moved his hips again.

"Oh god." His voice trembled. He grabbed my hips and moved me with him, putting us in rhythm. I cried out and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. It all felt so good, so right. His rhythm got faster and faster until I couldn't keep up with him. He stopped suddenly and I almost smacked him, that's until he brought my legs up so my feet were on his shoulders. He pumped himself inside me again and I cried out. He had found that spot that I always found when I had done this by hand. He smiled at me and pumped again. He got his rhythm again and my hands flew behind me to hold onto the grass, I shredded the grass out, again and again, until there was no more to hold on to. He leaned forward more and the angle got sharper. It was so good it almost hurt. I almost told him to stop but when I drew the breath in to tell him the orgasm hit me. I felt like I was going to explode, like all the juices in my were going to come spraying out. My eyes got wide and I cried out. My hands found his back with a smack of flesh and I raked my nails up it, my teeth brutally biting his shoulder. My body started writhing uncontrollably and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Somewhere between that I heard him cry out stridently and felt warm fluid fill me. He collapsed on me. His upper body more off to the side so he wouldn't suffocate me. I wrapped my arms around his perspiring body and kissed his shoulder where I bit it. It was going to bruise. The moonlight was still shining brightly above us.

"I'm sorry." I said, with a slight giggle in my voice.

"For what?" He asked, still out of breath.

"Your shoulder." I said, and he smiled. "It's a love bite."

We started laughing and I writhed because I could still feelhim inside me. I writhed again, and he thrust, which caused me to writhe, and well you could guess the rest.

* * *

We entered the house to see Al sitting in the living room staring at us, book in hand.

"You two looked like you had fun." We both laughed and I walked into the kitchen. Edward walked behind me and we both started chuckling softly when we heard Al.

"Ouch, must've been good."

* * *

Wooooo. Do I enjoy writing lemons or not? REVIEW! 


End file.
